An Unexpected Visit
by who.am.I.2000
Summary: The characters from the parallel universe of Road to Ninja came to Konoha in order to gain more information about alternate dimensions. Be careful! No one is safe from all the trouble that such an unexpected visit will bring.
1. The Letter

_Hi! I know I've not been uploading recently, but this idea popped in my head and I just had to write it! _

_If you haven't seen the 6th movie of Naruto (Road to Ninja) I recommend doing so. You'll understand better. _

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or his movies. _

* * *

><p>Tsunade frowned at the unfamiliar letter.<p>

Said letter wasn't on her desk before. How could the paper sheet have appeared from thin air?

Could it be a trap? No. There were no signs of danger. At least none visible to the Hokage.

Carefully, almost hesitantly, she opened the envelope.

_Dear Tsunade from this parallel universe,_

_It has been brought to my attention that parallel worlds do exist. Believe it or not, your Menma and Sakura have been here a while ago. I've been informed by Minato and Kushina themselves. _

_So, in order to obtain more information about different dimensions, we've been conducting experiments, trying to send small objects and animals to different worlds. _

_After lot's of research, we've finally succeeded. The result was a scroll, which permitted sending the letter you are now reading. We want to test the scroll on humans, so we'll be sending some ninjas from our universe to spend a few time in yours. I'm sure you'll recognize them._

_Salutes, _

_Tsunade from this universe._

_PS: The Kazekage was also informed of the situation, he will probably be coming to Konoha in a few days due to my request. I'm sure you won't mind. _

Tsunade blinked. Then she read the strange letter again.

Was this a prank? No... it had Konoha's official stamp and the signature was identical to hers.

Then...

Who the hell was Menma? And what did she mean by Minato and Kushina? And more importantly...

Why had she not been informed about Sakura's little adventure in this other universe before?

She growled. "Shizune!" The blond woman yelled.

Shizune ran inside, Tonton asleep in her lap. "What's it Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade threw the strange letter to Shizune. The more her apprentice read it, the more rounder her eyes became.

"T-t-this... is this a joke, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "It doesn't look like it."

Someone knocked.

"Ugh. Who's here now? ENTER!" Tsunade yelled.

An skinny jounin opened the door.

"Um... the Kazekage is here Hokage-sama." He announced.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other. Could it be...

"Tell him to enter, please." She ordered. The man nodded.

Gaara entered. He was wearing his Kazekage clothes. Closely behind him, his two siblings followed.

"Hokage-sama." He greeted.

"Kazekage-sama." Tsunade answered.

The Sand Siblings sat down. "I've received this strange letter. It appears to be from you, but I am not certain." Gaara started.

"We also received a strange letter. Did yours talk about different dimensions?" The Hokage asked.

The Kazekage nodded.

"Then is true. No one would bother to send a letter to 2 Kages for the sake of a prank." Temari pointed out.

The Kages nodded at her.

"What should we do?" Gaara asked.

Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"I guess we should wait. The letter said they'd be sending people to spend a few time here. They might arrive anytime from now–" Shizune was interrupted by a bright orange light.

Three new persons where standing in the Hokage's office now.

The first one looked a lot like Naruto, but he had raven hair and some strange arm warmers.

The other looked like Sasuke, but with high fashion clothes.

The woman looked like Sakura, but she had a pretty big chest and long pink hair.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Hello! We are Team 7! I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and those are my teammates, Sakura Haruno, and Menma Namikaze." The Sasuke-alike said cheerfully.

The others slowly began to awake from shock.

Sasuke-alike looked at Temari. "My, my. What is such a pretty sand bunny doing here in Konoha?" He asked in a flirty tone.

Everyone looked at Sasuke-alike with shock. He was... flirting?

Sakura-alike sighed. "Shut up Uchiha. No one wants to hear your fail attempts of seeming cool." She rolled her emerald eyes.

Now everyone made gasping noises. Sakura-alike had not defended Sasuke?

"No need to get jealous Saki. There's enough of me for everyone." He winked at her.

"You wish. And is Haruno to you." She told him in a flat tone.

"Stop arguing before I kill you all." The Naruto-alike (Menma?) threatened.

Everyone looked at Menma with terror. He sounded a lot like Gaara before he met Naruto.

And they all looked like the infamous team 7.

It was just plain weird.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo, is it worth continuing? Or should I just delete it? <em>

_If you have any idea, please write it! I love to hear what you guys think! :)_

**_PLEASE, SATISFY MY HUNGER FOR REVIEWS! IT'S ENOUGH WITH A :) OR A CONTINUE!_**


	2. Team 7s and Team 10s

_I normally don't update on such a short amount of time, but wow... THANK YOU! I'm so happy by all the incentive you gave me! :) You're the best, seriously._

_I tried to make this chapter longer, do you think this length is OK? _

_Someone mentioned something about Sakura not being like that in Road to Ninja, but Sakura wasn't in there. The Narutoverse Sakura was. Look at Menma. He's the Road to Ninja Naruto. There was no Road to Ninja Sakura, so I made my own. ;D_

_Have a nice day! _

**Disclamer**: Nope, Naruto still isn't mine. But beware Kishimoto! I'm on my way! Muahahaha!

* * *

><p>"So... you're the Team 7 from your dimension?" Tsunade carefully asked.<p>

Menma sighed. "We've already said that. Haven't you been listening? Gee, even in another universe you don't bother to listen to the idiotic jinchuuriki." He was glaring intently at her.

Tsunade and the others were confused by the boy's tone. No one though of Naruto as an idiotic jinchuuriki anymore. Now he was just an idiotic person.

Suddenly the door opened, Naruto and Sakura entered.

"Hey, baa-chan! We're back! I can't believe you sent us on such an easy mission! Capturing some bandits is not worth my time and–" Naruto stopped once he saw the visitors.

"You!" He and Menma yelled, pointing at each other at the exactly same time.

Everyone sweat dropped. Maybe the two boys weren't so different after all.

Sakura was too busy staring at Sakura-alike to sweat drop at her teammate's action.

_Why does she have such a big chest and I don't? It's so unfair!_

Sakura-alike saw her staring. She smirked. "So, you really _are_ flat chested." She smirked with superiority.

Sakura glared at her clone. "Well, at least I can beat everyone to a pulp. I doubt you're able to do that."

Sakura-alike's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

Suddenly, Sakura and Naruto realized what was happening.

"Wait... how are you guys here? Your whole world was created by Madara's jutsu! Once we stopped him, you guys were supposed to disappear or something." Sakura blinked.

"Yeah! What are you doing here, badly done copy?" Naruto growled.

"Badly done copy? Look who's talking. If Mom and Dad weren't hypnotized by that masked guy, and hadn't helped you win the battle, you'd be Nine-Tail's food!" Menma retorted.

"Nope. I would still win with my awesome powers." Naruto stuck his tongue childishly.

"Hah! Keep dreaming mommy's boy!"

"She was not even my mother! She was yours! You're just bitter that your parents helped me instead of you."

"No I'm not! If it weren't for that masked man, they would've helped me!"

"See? B-I-T-T-E-R and jealous."

"Just shut up already!" Tsunade, Sakura, and Sakura-alike shouted. The three looked at each other in surprise.

"Actually, our world was not created by this Madara guy. We are from a parallel universe. He manipulated our world to send you guys there. That's why Menma's parents were confused and I disappeared." Sakura-alike explained to Sakura and Naruto.

"Oh." Sakura nodded in understanding, while Naruto looked at Sakura's clone questioningly.

"And why are you here?" He asked.

"None of your concern." Menma responded.

"You're in my world! Of course it's my concern!"

"Shut up!" The Sakuras yelled before they started again.

"We're here to collect information about dimension traveling." Sasuke-alike explained as he watched Sakura with interest. Suddenly he smirked. "You look nicer with a smaller chest." He winked at her. Sakura couldn't help it, she blushed.

"Close your mouth Uchiha." Sakura-alike punched him on the nose.

"Aw! Such a violent woman!" Sasuke-alike complained.

The Sand Sibs, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton were watching the Team 7's interaction with each other. It was quite... interesting, for the lack of a better word.

"So, where are we going to sleep?" Sakura-alike questioned.

Tsunade blinked. That was a good question. Where would they sleep?

_Certainly not at my house!_ Her subconscious screamed.

"What about the Uchiha compound? If it is as big and empty as in my world, we should all comfortably fit in." Sasuke-alike suggested.

"Sure! What a great idea!" Shizune was eager to accept. After all, Sasuke wasn't here, and this other Sasuke was. Sasuke is Sasuke no matter the dimension, so what belongs to one Sasuke, belongs to the other too, right? Yeah, it was perfectly logical.

"I don't plan on sleeping near the pervert and the emo." Sakura-alike stated.

"I'm not a pervert!" Sasuke-alike screamed.

"I'm not an emo." Menma hissed.

Sakura-alike rolled her eyes. "Yes you are." She answered to them both.

"I'm sure Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Namikaze here will behave appropriately, but right now we have more urgent problems." Tsunade started.

"Uh?" Sasuke-alike asked.

"You see Sasuke, in this dimension, you're a missing ninja–" Tsunade was interrupted.

"Why?" Sasuke-alike asked.

"Because you're stupid?" Menma was quickly to suggest.

"Because you're crazy?" Naruto helped.

"Because in this world, you are a spoiled little prick with an stick up your ass, who can't see anything besides his own good." Temari stated darkly.

"Because you want to kill your brother and avenge the death of your clan." Tsunade calmly explained.

Sasuke-alike glared at Menma, Naruto, and Temari. Than looked confusedly at Tsunade.

"Why would I want to avenge the massacre? It was the best thing that ever happened to me!" He exclaimed happily.

"What?" Everyone, except Menma and Sakura-alike blinked.

"With the old folks dead, I was free to do whatever I wanted with the Uchiha money! I am rich, have a whole compound only to myself, and can get whatever girl I want in a matter of seconds. There's no one to tell me what I can and can't do!" He declared, as if it he already had this small speech ready for when asked this question.

Now everyone was staring at him like he had just grown a second head.

"Wow! Next time I meet Sasuke, I'll have to tell him this!" Naruto jumped, excited about the next time he would use his Therapy no Jutsu in Sasuke.

The Hokage shook her head, muttering something about Uchihas being mad and stupid, no matter the parallel universe.

"Here are the keys to the Uchiha compound, and Kazekage-sama, you're welcome to stay in the village for the time you desire." Tsunade said, trowing the keys at Sasuke-alike and looking at Gaara's direction.

Sasuke-alike caught the keys and Gaara nodded.

"So, let's go! To infinity, and beyond!" Sasuke-alike said in a dramatic tone.

"You're seriously quoting Toy Story?" Naruto stifled a laugh.

"Don't pretend you weren't excited about the third movie." Sasuke-alike shrugged.

Naruto became silent.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"Um. The village didn't change at all." Menma pointed out.<p>

"No shit Sherlock." Naruto muttered. Menma rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Not too far away from there, Team 10 was walking.<p>

"I can't believe I've let you drag me out of bed to eat again, Ino. How troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Aw, come on Shikamaru! When food is involved, nothing is troublesome." Choji smiled at his friend. Ino however, was intently staring at a certain boy with raven colored hair and onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered in disbelieve.

"Uh?" Shikamaru and Choji looked at her in confusion.

"It _is_ him! Sasuke-kun!" The blond yelled.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Yelled a familiar voice.<p>

"Oh, fuck." Sakura cursed under her breath.

Ino leaped and hugged Sasuke.

"I knew you would come back to me!" She squeaked in delight.

Sasuke-alike didn't even know who the blonde girl was. But it didn't matter, she was hot, and she was hugging him. What else could he ask for?

"Of course my sweet marshmallow. I would not even dream of ever leaving the side of a princess such as thee."

Ino squealed in happiness. Her Sasuke was so romantic...

Suddenly, something pushed Sasuke away from her grasp. At first Ino thought that said something was Sakura, but then she observed the generous chest of the woman and the long pink hair.

There was no way of that hot woman being Sakura.

"Who are you?" Ino asked annoyed.

The pinkette ignored her as she punched Sasuke. "Stop flirting with every girl you see." She demanded.

"Why am I so unloved by my own teammates?" Sasuke-alike cried.

"What's going on here?" Shikamaru asked. Choji was right behind him.

Sakura sighed, and began explaining about the unexpected visit.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"A parallel universe? Unbelievable." Shikamaru muttered.<p>

"Do you guys have better food there?" Three guesses about who said that.

"See Pig? Sasuke only hugged you because he's the Menmaverse Sasuke." Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Menmaverse?" Menma muttered.

"Still, I bet you couldn't get any of the Sasukes to hug you!" Ino retorted.

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Make me, forehead girl!"

"Uh. You're so loud in this dimension." Sakura-alike sighed.

"What do you mean? Am I not loud in–" Ino was interrupted by a bright orange light.

Guess what? Three more persons appeared!

One was a platinum blond girl. She was wearing a purple dress that left everything to imagination. Her hair was styled in a low ponytail and was covering most of her face.

The other was a boy. He had the Akimichi gear, but was skinny.

Lastly, there was a Nara boy. He had this stupid look on his face.

Team 10 from Menmaverse was here.

"H-h-hi w-we a-are f-f-f-f–" Ino-alike was interrupted by Choji-alike.

"You know the drill. We came here to test the scroll. We're Team 10." He said in a grumpy voice.

"Yeah! We're from– aw!" Shikamaru-alike was walking, and suddenly tripped on his own foot.

The Narutoverse members were speechless. _This_ was Team 10?

"Woah Choji, look! They have a BBQ place too! Let's go!" Shikamaru-alike started speaking and bouncing.

"Shikamaru, let me go. You know I hate food." Choji-alike growled.

The Narutoverse members did a Le Gasp.

"You hate food?" Choji appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Choji-alike nodded.

Choji fainted.

"Choji!" Ino and Shikamaru exclaimed.

Sakura just sighed. "He fainted from surprise." She explained.

"Oh."

"So, who else is coming here?" Sasuke-alike asked.

"Team 8, Team Gai, the Kazekage and his siblings, and some senseis." Shikamaru-alike answered while jumping. He sure was energetic.

Shikamaru stared at his clone boringly. He was stupid and full of energy. He kind of reminded Naruto.

_How troublesome._

"Shikamaru! How are you? Is dad still stupid here? Is mom still lovely? Are you dating the Suna-hime too?" Shikamaru-alike looked like he had eaten a whole package of sugar and at least two liters of coffee.

"Fine, no, no, who's that?" Shikamaru answered with his eyes closed.

"You're so boring. I'll take you to do something funny later!" Shikamaru-alike happily stated.

Ino was watching Ino-alike carefully.

"Why don't you use a darker shade of purple and a tighter dress? You would look nice." She started.

Ino-alike blushed scarlet, much to the Narutoverse people's surprise.

"I c-couldn't. I'm t-t-too s-s-shy." She stuttered.

Ino blinked. "Why? We're pretty, there's no need to be shy about showing it to the world!"

Ino-alike blushed even harder (everyone vaguely wondered how) and shook her head.

"Give up. Hinata and I already tried to take her out of her shell. She just won't listen." Sakura-alike rolled her eyes.

Everyone from Narutoverse blinked at Hinata's name. Was she too different?

...Nah. Hinata would be adorable no matter the dimension.

No one noticed Naruto and Sakura shivering at the mention of the shy girl.

Menma sighed. He missed his badass girlfriend. "Let's go." He ordered.

Nobody contradicted.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away from Konoha...<p>

"Are we there yet?" Asked Suigetsu.

"No." Karin muttered.

Three seconds passed.

"Are we there yet?" Suigetsu asked again.

"No." Karin was getting irritated.

Suigetsu smirked. "Are we there–"

"For the millionth time, NO!" Karin shouted.

Sasuke glared at her. "Silence Karin, we don't want to be discovered." He sounded annoyed.

Karin punched Suigetsu. "Look what you've done! Now Sasuke-kun is mad at me!" Karin cried.

Suigetsu snickered.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" Juugo looked at the leader of Taka.

"To Konoha. I need something from my house." The avenger answered.

"Is it really a good idea to go there so carelessly? What if they see us?" Juugo couldn't help but worry.

"No one ever enter the Uchiha Compound. They think that there are Uchiha ghosts inside it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ghosts?" Karin whimpered.

"Oh, someone is scared of the big bad Uchiha ghosts?" Suigetsu teased her.

"No I'm not!" Karin quickly snapped out of it.

Suigetsu smiled. Oh, he would have a lot of fun once they reached the Compound.

Suigetsu didn't even know how right he was.

* * *

><p><em>Yep, Sasuke will be there. *Smirks evilly*<em>

_So, what did you think? Was it better than last chapter? Any request? Anything I could improve in my writing?_

_Q: Who is your favorite Road to Ninja character?_

_**I'M A REVIEW-WHORE. PLEASE, REVIEW! **_


	3. Uchiha Compound

_Thanks to people who take their time to review!_

_I love you all! : )_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

><p>The whole crew (Which meant Teams 7 and Teams 10) stared at the old gates of the Uchiha compound.<p>

The Uchiha fan was almost invisible thanks to the lack of maintenance. The red painting looked grey on some parts and coffee on others. There were many spider webs surrounding it.

"Impressive." Muttered Menma.

Sasuke-alike hesitantly placed the key in the lock.

_Creeeek_

"Argh, someone needs to oil this gate." Choji-alike covered his ears at the shrieking sound.

It was clear that no one had been inside the compound for quite some time. The entrance garden was so wild that it looked like a small rainforest.

"Someone needs to prune the plants too." Ino complained.

With some difficulty, they passed the entrance garden.

"In which house are we going to stay?" Sakura-alike asked.

Sasuke-alike grinned. "At my old house, of course." He then turned towards the biggest house of the compound.

Sakura's and Ino's hearths were pounding. They would see the inside of Sasuke's house!

The Uchiha Manor was a really big house. Sasuke-alike opened the entrance door...

...Only to be greeted by a big spider.

"Aaah!" Both Inos and Sakura shouted.

Sakura-alike rolled her eyes and threw a kunai at the arachnid.

The poor animal fell dead to the ground.

"You're lucky Shino isn't here." Choji (who had woken a few minutes ago) said.

Sakura-alike raised one of her perfect pink eyebrows in a perfect 'I don't give a fuck' expression.

"Well, it appears Tsunade-sama was correct about no one being here in a long time." Sakura whispered, she kept staring at the dead spider, like she was afraid it would somehow revive and attack her.

The inside of the house wasn't much different from the outside. There were spider webs, lot's of dust, and dead cockroaches everywhere.

All in all, it was disgusting.

"W-w-we s-should p-p-p-probably p-pay a g-group of g-genins to c-c-c-clean u-up." Ino-alike weakly suggested.

Well, no one disagreed.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Menmaverse...<p>

"I'm here." A cloaked man entered a dark cave.

"Did you get it?" An old (but terrifying) voice asked.

The man shook his head.

"Damn! I gave you specific orders, and you didn't follow them. Do you know what happen to people who don't follow the rules?" The old man made some hand signs.

"P-please! I'll try again... I'll do a-anything–" In a second, the man was killed.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Uchiha Compound entrance garden...<p>

"Why do we need to clean this place? No one lives here anymore." Konohamaru pouted.

"Konohamaru, this is our mission, so let's do it and get a better mission later." Moegi tried to cheer up the boy.

"Yeah." Udon tried to help.

Konohamaru wasn't convinced. "Still, the day a cleaning mission is considerate worth of my time, will be the day Sasuke himself is back in the village and using stylish clothes instead of that horrible skirt– why are you watching me like that?" Konohamaru stopped his rant at Moegi's and Udon's horrified expressions.

Konohamaru slowly turned around and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha, wearing stylish clothes and smiling.

"Ahhh! Is the end, the end! Sasuke is here! Help! HELP! Anbu, jounins, anyone!" Konohamaru freaked out.

Sasuke-alike raised an eyebrow at the genin's behavior. Was his Narutoverse version that horrifying?

Sasuke-alike cleared his throat. "Um... do you want lemonade?" He slowly asked.

"No! We don't want anything from you! Help! S.O.S!" Konohamaru continued.

Sasuke slowly nodded. "Okay then." He then turned to Moegi. "You'll be quite a beauty when you grow up." He flirted.

Moegi's eyes widened and she turned a pretty pink.

Then a raven haired Naruto came out of the house.

"Boss! You're here! Hah, take that Uchiha. Boss is gonna kick your butt and– boss? Did you paint your hair?" Konohamaru stared at Menma questioningly.

Menma rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, stop being a pedophile. It's freaking the Narutoverse people out."

"Narutoverse?" Udon muttered.

"I was not being a pedophile!" Sasuke-alike whined.

Menma rolled his eyes. "Yes you were. Come inside before I let the Nine-Tails finish you."

Sasuke-alike pouted and went inside.

Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon stared at the closed door for a few moments.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"I (punch) can't (punch) believe (punch) you were terrorizing the poor genins with your pedophiliac skills and talk! (punch, punch, punch)" Sakura-alike yelled.<p>

Sasuke-alike's nose was beginning to bleed. "Sorry, sorry!" He kept pleading.

"Never thought I would be sorry for Sasuke." Choji whispered to Shikamaru, who nodded.

"Stop punching him, you bitch!" Ino shouted.

"Well, guess what? I prefer you when you're silent." Sakura-alike hissed.

"Calm down. The Sasuke Clone deserved it." Naruto said while moving his arms in a calming way.

Sakura quickly cured Sasuke's bleeding nose with a simple medical ninjutsu. Sasuke-alike smiled at her. "Hey! You're not as useless in this world!" He said.

Sakura felt her vein pulsing. Without thinking, she punched his newly recovered nose.

Sasuke-alike dropped to the ground. He wasn't moving.

"He's all yours." Sakura angrily stated to Sakura-alike, who only smirked evilly.

"How troublesome. Why am I here again?" Shikamaru asked Ino-alike.

The girl blushed. "I d-d-don't k-know." She whispered.

Shikamaru sighed.

Then, they heard something.

"I'm the king of the stairs!" Shikamaru-alike shouted. He was standing on a mattress, on top of the stairs.

"Yay!" The idiot said, while jumping without thinking twice.

Unfortunately, the mattress didn't follow him, so he just fell of the stairs.

_That idiot is me?_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"S-S-Shika-kun!" Ino-alike ran to help her wounded teammate.

"Heh. The idiot." Choji-alike snickered, and didn't move a finger to help.

"I'm fine. Let me do it again!" Shikamaru-alike exclaimed.

The Narutoverse people sweat dropped.

Someone knocked.

"I'll answer!" Sakura quickly said. She didn't think it would be a good idea for anyone else to do it.

Konohamaru and his teammates were outside. "We've already finished the garden... may we come in to clean?" Moegi asked hesitantly.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Sure thing! And don't mind Sasuke. He's not Sasuke. Wait, what am I saying. Of course Sasuke is Sasuke. He's just from another universe, and–" Sakura stopped once she saw the genin's faces.

"So you went crazy too." Udon sighed.

Sakura hesitantly laughed and let the genins in.

"So, you may start in the living room. It is this way–" A cushion collided with Sakura's face.

"Hah! You missed fatty!" Choji-alike hissed to Choji.

"FATTY?! I'll show you who's fat, you–" Choji was interrupted by a pillow.

"Oh, it's war." Choji muttered, picking the pillow from the floor.

"Calm down Choji! Choji didn't mean it. Choji stop being mean to Choji!" Ino shouted.

"P-p-please l-l-listen to I-Ino." Ino-alike pleaded.

"Woopee! Pillow fight!" Shikamaru-alike joined the cushion war.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"5 bucks that Menmaverse Choji will win." Menma muttered.

"You're on!" Naruto shook Menma's hand.

Sakura-alike just watched the scene with a bored expression.

All the while, Sasuke-alike was still passed out on the ground.

Sakura sweat dropped. _I can't leave them alone for a second and they start something like this. They are worse than academy students!_

"On second thought, why don't we start with the bedrooms?" Sakura suggested.

The genins nodded mutely, watching the pillow war with a mixture of terror, confusion and (strangely enough) fascination.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>After Konohamaru's team finished cleaning up, the sun no longer illuminated the sky.<p>

Sakura sighed. "We'll leave you now. If you need anything, you know where my house is." She instructed.

"Yeah! Sleep well Sasuke-kun!" Ino squeaked.

"There's food in the kitchen." Choji instructed.

"Try not to do anything troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Specially you, Menma!" Naruto yelled.

No one noticed the stranger observing the scene with suspicion.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Neji-nii-san! Tenten-san!" Hinata waved at her cousin and his teammate.

"Hinata-sama." Neji nodded.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Tenten waved back.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" Neji stared at Hinata, who only shook he head.

"Team 8 is not training today. Kurenai-sensei is not feeling well." Hinata explained.

"I see."

Tenten smiled at Hinata. "We are going to meet Lee and eat something. Do you want to join us?"

Hinata smiled gracefully and shook her head. "No, thank you. I would feel like an intruder."

"What? You wouldn't be intruding anything Hinata! But you may call Dog-Breath and Bug-Boy if you want." Tenten snickered at her own nicknames.

Hinata played with a bang of her long hair. Then she grinned. "Okay. I'll call them. Where can we meet you?"

"At the BBQ place in about 30 minutes." Tenten said.

Hinata nodded. "We'll be there."

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"Any particular reason for inviting us?" Kiba asked. He was mad because Akamaru wasn't allowed inside the restaurant. There was no way of hiding the big white dog anymore.<p>

"Nope! Tenten just wanted to invite us so we could celebrate our youth together! YOSH!" Lee made a Nice-guy pose.

"Uh... what he said." Tenten shrugged.

Shino was glaring at the flytrap next to the entrance door. He made sure to not let any of his poor little bugs near that monstrosity.

Tenten and Hinata were chit-chating, while Kiba pouted.

Neji however, appeared to be in deep thought.

Hinata noticed her cousin's unusual behavior. "Is everything alright, Neji-nii-san?"

"Actually, no. I've seen something strange yesterday, and I can't help but wonder." Neji sighed. Now he had everyone's attention.

"Is it a threat to the village?" Kiba growled.

Neji shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did you see Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Yesterday, as I was getting home, I noticed the lights were on in the Uchiha compound."

Everyone blinked.

"No way... could the traitor be here?" Kiba wondered aloud.

Neji wasn't over.

"I used my byakugan, and saw... well lot's of things."

The others waited for him to continue.

"There where... 2 versions of everyone. 2 versions of Naruto, 2 of Sakura, 2 of Ino–"

"Wait! Why would our friends go to such an unyouthful place?" Lee cried.

Neji rubbed his temples. "I don't know. All I know is that there were duplicate versions of Team 7 and Team 10... but only one Sasuke."

"So, this could be a trap. Or a way of confusing us and hiding." Tenten voiced her thoughts.

Neji nodded. "Possibly."

Everyone went silent for a few moments.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and investigate!" Kiba exclaimed.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the border of the Fire Country...<p>

"Oi, Sasuke! Why don't we take a break? I'm tired!" Suigetsu loudly complained.

"Ugh! Shut up Suigetsu! Sasuke-kun doesn't have time for breaks!" Karin yelled.

"No one asked you, evil witch." The water boy muttered.

Karin punched him.

Sasuke and Juugo ignored them.

Suddenly Karin froze. Suigetsu watched her confusedly.

"Erm... Karin? Is everything okay?" The white haired teenager asked.

Sasuke and Juugo were now paying attention to her.

"... I felt a really strange chakra signature." She started.

"Who is it?" Sasuke quickly asked.

The red haired girl answered hesitantly. "This chakra signature is... identical to yours Sasuke-kun."

"Gee, guess Karin finally lost it. Identical chakra signatures don't exist. Not even twins have them." Suigetsu rolled his purple eyes.

Karin glared at the boy. "That's exactly why I find it so strange... but I have no doubt. The signature is the _same_ as yours, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared blankly ahead. He then smirked. "Let's find out who this chakra signature belongs to, then."

"Which direction should we go?" Juugo asked.

"Towards Konoha." She answered.

Sasuke stared at her._ Konoha?_

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking towards Ichiraku Ramen, when a pair of arms captured him.<p>

"What the–" He stared at Team 8 and Team Gai.

"We know your dirty secret." Tenten glared at him.

Naruto started to feel hot. Surely they wouldn't know about–

"Don't waste our time pretending you don't know what we're talking about!" Kiba growled.

Now Naruto gulped. "Eh, guys. This is all a big misunderstanding–"

"Oh, I don't think so." Neji spoke.

Naruto whimpered. "Okay! I admit it! I haven't showered in two days! So what! I was tired! Feel a bit of compassion for me!" He cried miserably.

Team 8 and Team Gai stared at him with surprise.

Lee broke the awkward silence. "That's most unyouthful! You better take a bath today!"

"No! I'm tired!" Naruto complained.

"I don't care if you take a bath or not. That's not what we're talking about. We saw you and your shadow clones helping Sasuke! You're staying at the Uchiha compound! Confess, or we are going to take you to interrogation!" Tenten threatened.

"Tenten-san. Calm down..." Hinata was interrupted by a laughter.

By _Naruto's_ laughter. "You guys really think...? It's not that! That guy is not Sasuke! I mean he is, but not the Sasuke you're thinking about."

Then they were blinded by an orange flash.

6 new persons and an animal were standing where the flash happened.

Team 8 and Team Gai almost fainted once they recognized them.

Naruto shivered and hid behind Neji. "Oh no! _She's_ here! Protect me! Hide me! Don't let she see me!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at him.

There were the Menmaverse version of Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and...

(oh, God/Kami/Jashin/Pein or who ever rule the world help them)

...Hinata.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Was it well written? Do I need to improve? On what? Suggestions? <em>

_Answer to last question: My favorite RTN character is definitely Sasuke! Wearing high fashion clothes, smiling and flirting! :)_

_Q: What do you think will happen when the Hinatas meet each other? _

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!** (And might make the next chapter come earlier than expected...)_


	4. Guess who's here?

_I'm back! I didn't like how this chapter turned out, but I promise the next one will be better! :)_

_Thank you for all love and reviews. They really inspire me._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

><p>Kiba finally snapped. "What the fuck? Who are those clones?"<p>

Kiba-alike snorted. "We're not clones. We are you, but from another dimension."

Tenten-alike nodded. "Yeah!" She passed a hand through her hair, only to be greeted by a sharp shuriken. "Aw! So that's where this guy was. I've been looking for it all day!" The girl said while placing one bloodied finger on her mouth.

Lee-alike quickly took the shuriken from her hand. "No sharp objects for you."

The girl pouted. "Lee! Give my shuriken back right now, or I'll tell Gai-sensei about the underwear that you keep under your bed!"

Lee-alike rolled his round eyes. "Like I care about what the old geezer think. He's an old man already. No youth left."

Everyone stared at Lee-alike with terror. (Except the Menmaverse crew, those ignored him.)

Neji was the first to process what Kiba-alike had said. "Naruto, is this some kind of prank?"

Naruto shook his head. "No! The crew you saw at the Uchiha Compound are from this dimension too! We call it Menmaverse."

"We?" Shino inquired.

"Yeah! Me, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, the Menmaverse crew, Tsunade-obaa-chan... pretty much everybody who knows they are here."

"Cut the crap. Where is Menma?" Hinata-alike asked.

Now all Narutoverse members had their eyes on her.

An exact clone of Hinata...

...with revealing clothes and (apparently) a sharp tongue.

"What? Never saw a real woman before? Never mind, where is Menma?" She was now getting impatient.

No one answered. Naruto was trying to hide and the others (principally Hinata) were paralyzed.

Hinata-alike sighed, she opened her mouth to say something (probably an insult) when her eyes widened. "Don't tell me that the pink slut already got to him! Byakugan!" She sounded really mad now.

Her now active Byakugan stared towards the horizon, looking for the boy who owned her heart. She stopped at Neji.

"There you are!" She pulled Naruto from behind Neji. The blond fell to the ground.

"Please! I'm not Menma! I'm Naruto! Naruto, remember?" He pleaded.

Her glare intensified. "Where is the bitch?" She growled.

"The Uchiha compound!" Naruto yelled, though he had no idea who said bitch was.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Neji asked Hinata-alike.

"Don't recognize your own cousin? I'm hurt." Her voice was practically dancing with sarcasm.

Hinata stepped forward bravely. "You really are from Menmaverse?" Her voice was quiet, but firm.

Hinata-alike stared at her blankly, then she rolled her eyes. "That's me?" She wrinkled her nose.

Hinata blushed. "I-I-I..." _Damn it! I'm stuttering again!_

Hinata-alike got closer to her now. If she desired, she could bite Hinata's ear. "Just remember. Menma might look like Naruto, but he's not him. So if you ever flirt with him, or look at him, or even talk to him... I don't care if you're me. I'll slowly and painfully torture you. Than I'll kill you, cut you into small pieces and feed them to Kiba's dog." She slowly whispered.

Hinata gulped. She quickly nodded.

Hinata-alike smirked. "Kiba! Shino! Let's go! I want to see Menma and beat some pink sluts!" She ordered.

And with that, Menmaverse Team 8 was gone.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Tenten asked.<p>

Neji-alike stared at her, well, at her boobs. "That's Hinata-sama to you. Always loud, confident and aggressive. You don't want to be her enemy," His eyes were now shamelessly admiring Hinata's butt.

Tenten-alike punched him. "And that's Neji to you. The biggest pervert ever."

"No I'm not! Lee is the biggest pervert."

"Well, at least I can hold a few kunai without getting hurt, unlike some people, right Tenten?" Lee-alike stared at Tenten-alike, who glared at him.

"Pervert?" Neji and Lee sounded incredulous.

"Can't hold a few kunai?" Tenten sounded surprised.

"Why was Hinata wearing such a slutty outfit?" Kiba asked, while Hinata blushed scarlet.

Naruto sighed. He was tired of explaining things about Menmaverse all the time. "Menmaverse is like a mirror. Opposite personalities. Neji is a pervert. Hinata is a bitch. Sakura actually have boobs. Sasuke is a playboy–"

Tenten interrupted him, laughing. "_Sasuke_ is a playboy?"

Tenten-alike nodded. "You'll se for yourself soon enough." She shuddered.

Hinata was still alarmed with her Menmaverse self. _When I wished for self-confidence I didn't mean... that._

She bit her cheek.

"We should probably go to the Uchiha compound." Shino pointed out.

No one disagreed.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the Uchiha Manor...<p>

Menmaverse Teams 7 and 10 were bored out of their minds.

"Why can't we go outside?" Shikamaru-alike complained.

"You know the answer." Choji-alike rolled his eyes.

"But I want to hear it again!" The pineapple head whined.

"T-The v-villagers would be c-confused by our p-presence. T-they wouldn't u-u-understand." Ino-alike explained to her dumb teammate.

All teams sighed. They wished something interesting would happen. Like, a wild bear destroying the forest, or someone trying to dominate the world, any kind of fight!

And apparently no one told them to be careful with their wishes, they might just come true in the most unexpected ways.

"You Pink-Haired Bitch!" Hinata-alike shout was heard.

Menma quickly stood up. "Hinata?" He muttered with surprise. She was supposed to come here only next week. What happened?

Before anyone could even think about letting Hinata-alike in, the door was opened with a kick.

Hinata-alike's kick, to be precise.

"How dare you! Trying to seduce Menma!" Hinata-alike had her Byakugan on and was staring hatefully at Sakura-alike.

The pinkette returned the glare. "First, I'm not a bitch. Second, I've never seduced Menma."

The Hyuuga girl wasn't convinced. She was about to close Sakura-alike's chakra points when Menma spoke.

"She didn't flirt with me." He stated.

Hinata-alike gritted her teeth. With one quick movement that could give Lee a run for his money, she grabbed Menma's neck.

"Why are you lying to me?" She sounded like a banshee.

Shikamaru-alike ran to the kitchen and returned with popcorn. "This is going to be good." He stuffed his face in the salty goodness.

"I'm not lying! I only like you!" Menma was now sounding a bit desperate.

Hinata-alike continued to choke him. "Lies, lies, lies! He told me you were flirting!" The hand around Menma's neck tightened.

"Hinata... can't... air..." The poor boy was slowly becoming a pale blue color.

At this point, Sakura-alike and Sasuke-alike had sat next to Shikamaru-alike and stared at the show too.

"Serves you right! Getting cozy with another woman! You thought I wouldn't know, huh? Hah!" Now Menma was becoming violet.

The boy let a bit of the Nine-Tails chakra free. Hinata-alike quickly dropped his neck. "Aw! You burned me!" She sounded even more mad.

Menma took a deep breath. "Hinata, I never "got cozy" with another woman. Everyone here knows it!"

Hinata-alike stared at the people distrustfully. "Well? Is he saying the truth?"

Sasuke-alike and Sakura-alike stared at each other, and then smirked. "No. He flirted with every girl he found." Sasuke-alike started.

Sakura-alike nodded. "I never thought I'd meet someone as bad as Sasuke, but apparently I was wrong." She smirked.

Team 10's counterparts were too occupied watching the scene to answer.

Hinata-alike silently dared Menma to defend himself.

Menma was just staring at his so called teammates with shock. Oh, they were _so_ going to pay for this.

Before anything else could happen, Naruto, Teams Gais and Team 8 entered.

The visitors now stared at Menma (who was still a little blue) looking murderous, at Hinata-alike, who looked ready to kill, at the other two Team 7 members from Menmaverse, who were in the middle of a high five, at Kiba-alike, who was snorting, at Shino-alike, who was trying to kill a spider, and at Team 10, who looked kind of lost.

Not a very pretty sight.

"Uh... what happened here?" Naruto dumbly asked.

"I'm killing him." Hinata-alike stated.

"...Why?" Naruto continued.

"Because you told me he was flirting with the pink bitch!" Hinata-alike lost her patience.

"What?! It was you?!" Menma yelled.

"What?! I never told you he was flirting!" Naruto quickly responded.

"Pink bitch?" Hinata whispered. She was feeling dizzy. She would never call anyone a bitch... never...

"You never denied the fact, either!" Hinata-alike shouted.

"Hey! I'm not a bitch!" Sakura-alike glared at Hinata-alike.

"No, you're a backstabbing friend! You knew he was my boyfriend!"

"I. Did. Not. Flirt. With. Him."

"That's not what Naruto said!" Hinata-alike pointed a pale finger at the blond.

"He didn't flirt with her! I never said he did!" Naruto quickly answered.

"Look, let's just calm down." Neji said. He was starting to get a headache.

Hinata-alike and Sakura-alike glared at each other for a few more seconds.

"...Fine." They finally agreed.

Naruto sighed with relief. Menma continued to glare at him. Menma moved his lips, and although no sound came out of his mouth, the warning was clear. 'I'm going to kill you.'

The blond gulped.

All the while, Sasuke-alike was analyzing Tenten and Hinata. Then, as if he took a hard decision, he turned towards Tenten.

"Hello. I'm assuming you're Tenten. You look much better without a shuriken on top of your head." He said in a cocky tone.

Tenten gaped at him for a few seconds (as did everyone who still didn't know him) and then laughed.

"You're...really a playboy?" Her laugh was hysterical.

Sakura-alike punched the Uchiha. "Oh Sweet Jashin, what did I do to deserve this?" She muttered darkly.

"You saved lot's of kittens from certain death and kissed many babies in your previous life." Sasuke-alike stuck his tongue at her. The girl ignored him.

Team Gai and Team 8 were speechless.

Then Kiba snorted and turned towards his counterpart. "Now you'll tell me you prefer cats."

Kiba-alike made a gasping noise. "You don't?" He sounded incredulous.

Kiba's eyes widened, as did Akamaru's. "That's it. I've heard and seen enough stupidity to last me 10 lifetimes. I'm going home."

And with that said, he (and Akamaru, who apparently believed Kiba was right.) exited the compound.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Menma asked.<p>

Hinata-alike glared at him. He wasn't pardoned yet. "The Hokage wanted us to tell you–" She pointed at the Menmaverse people. "–that in 2 weeks we're going back home."

"Why? We were supposed to stay for a month." Sakura-alike frowned.

Hinata-alike shrugged. "Hell if I knew."

"Do you think something happened?" Choji-alike asked.

Hinata-alike shrugged again.

"...10 ...11 ...12." Sasuke-alike murmured.

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"We're 12 persons." he explained.

"And?" Menma (and the others) didn't care.

"And there is not enough space for everyone." Sasuke-alike frowned.

"WHAT?! You have a whole compound and there's not enough space?" Hinata-alike, who was already pissed, shouted.

Sasuke-alike glared at her. "There is a whole compound indeed, but only this house is clean. If you would like to sleep with rats and cockroaches, then be my guest."

That effectively closed her mouth, although the glare continued present.

"There are 4 bedrooms in this house. And there are enough mattresses for 8 persons, someone could sleep in the couch too." Sasuke-alike explained.

Naruto started to move his fingers and whispering silently. "So 3 persons wouldn't have a bed, right?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, your math is correct Naruto." Shino answered. And maybe he rolled his eyes, although no one knew for sure because of the glasses.

"I'm NOT sleeping on the ground." Sakura-alike quickly stated.

"I second that." Hinata-alike muttered.

"The house is mine, so I'm sleeping in my bedroom. I don't plan on sharing." Sasuke-alike stated calmly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tenten-alike accused.

The Uchiha shrugged. "Your point?"

Menma sighed. "Let's do this. Shikamaru and Choji can share the double bed inside Sasuke's parents bedroom. Neji and Lee may use the bunk inside the guest bedroom. Ino and Tenten may use Itachi's bed and a mattress on the ground. Kiba and Shino may use the couch and a mattress in the living room. Sasuke will use his bed."

"Who died and made you leader?" Sasuke-alike mumbled.

"And what about us, oh wise one?" Sakura-alike sounded displeased.

Hinata-alike stared at her boyfriend discontentedly.

"We'll go to his house." Menma pointed at Naruto.

Naruto palled. "Wait! I never agreed to this!"

Menma smirked. _Sweet, sweet revenge._

* * *

><p><em>Yep, this chapter feels like a filler. *Hit head on the table multiple times*<em>

_But oh well. The next chapters can only improve right?_

_Thank you for the support. Specially to a certain portuguese speaker who helped me a lot. (Obrigada mesmo viu?)_

_Answer: You saw what I think would happen in this chapter. :)_

_Q: Which is your favorite fanfiction? (Yep, I'm searching for good literary work.) _

**REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE. IF I DIE, THIS STORY WON'T EVER BE COMPLETE, SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Naruto's Past

_Hello epic people! _

_Here's another chapter to you all, since you're the best! More than best, you're the epitome of awesomeness!_

_Have a nice reading time! :)_

_Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto still isn't mine. But I do have a bad drawing of him somewhere inside my closet..._

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Suigetsu smirked at Karin's furious face.<p>

"For the last time–" The redhead was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Yes." The Uchiha answered.

Karin and Suigetsu looked at him confusedly, but their leader was just staring ahead, where the Hokage's monument was already visible, but the actual village was some miles away.

"..We are?" Suigetsu sounded disappointed. Damn it! How would he bother Karin now?

Sasuke nodded. "We're sleeping here tonight. We'll go to the compound tomorrow, during nighttime."

Taka went silent for a few moments.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you need from your compound?" Suigetsu actually sounded curious.

Karin was quick to answer in Sasuke's behalf. "None of your business. Sasuke-kun must have his reasons–"

"I'm going to get some books from my clans's library. I need them to learn my clans jutsus, and with them destroy Konoha, and avenge my brother." **(A/N: A reader pointed out that since Naruto already knows that Tobi is Madara, Sasuke must have already killed his brother. I've already corrected chapter 3.) **

"And don't forget that we still need to investigate about the strange chakra signature that Karin felt." Juugo pointed out.

"Oh." Suigetsu intelligently replied.

"Brilliant Sasuke! You're a great strategist!" Karin had hearts instead of pupils.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, don't forget to close you tent's door. You don't want to be raped by this crazy woman."

And the boy transformed into water just in time to avoid Karin's punch.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"You do realize that I haven't invited you to sleep in my apartment, right?" Naruto mumbled grumpily.<p>

"You do realize that I still don't care, right?" Menma retorted as he walked towards his parents' apartment.

Naruto stared at him confusedly. "Where are you going?"

Menma rolled his eyes. "I dunno, _home_?" He asked with a 'duh' tone.

"Maybe towards yours, but my apartment is this way." Naruto pointed to the opposite direction.

"What? Mom and Dad have let _you_ have _your_ _own_ apartment? But they don't think _I_ am responsible enough to live by myself?" Menma sounded almost hysterical.

To the Menmaverse people's surprise, Naruto's face darkened slightly.

"...It's not like they had a say in the matter." Naruto stated after a couple of minutes.

Menma stopped holding his breath. "I see. You ran away without their permission right? Didn't think of you as the rebel type." He snorted.

Naruto tightened his fists, and the fact didn't went unnoticed by the girls.

"Naruto? Is everything alright?" Hinata-alike asked with a (surprisingly) soft voice.

Naruto relaxed his fists and grinned. "Yeah! Everything's alright!" He said cheerfully.

His mouth said one thing, but his body language just screamed other.

Suddenly Menma screamed. "Holy shit!"

Hinata-alike and Sakura-alike turned sharply towards him. The boy was pointing towards the Hokage mountain.

More specifically at the 4th Hokage's face.

"What's dad doing there?"

Sakura-alike's eyes widened. _B-b-but... father... he was... is... the hero..._

Even Hinata-alike seemed shocked.

And before anyone could say anything, Sakura-alike ran.

I mean seriously. She just filled her feet with chakra and disappeared from the scene without looking back.

Everyone (except Naruto, who wasn't affected by the 4th's face) was too shocked to stop her.

"Explain this. Right now." Menma demanded.

Naruto huffed indignantly. "You don't boss me around. But I'll tell you once we get to my house."

"And what about Sakura?" Hinata-alike actually sounded a bit concerned.

"She's a ninja. She'll be fine." Her boyfriend shrugged.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura-alike was nervous.<p>

Really nervous. Like telling-about-a-new-boyfriend-to-an-overprotective-dad nervous.

Shakily, the pinkie raised her hand and awkwardly (since she could barely control her fingers) she knocked.

After a few minutes, a sleepy Sakura answered. "Did something happen?" She yawned.

Sakura-alike didn't answer, instead she invaded the house and ran towards her (Sakura's?) parents bedroom.

"Hey! That was rude!" Sakura called from the entrance, but her counterpart didn't really care.

The Menmaverse girl hastily opened her parent's bedroom door. She gasped at their bodies peacefully sleeping. (It was almost 01:30am already!)

Sakura stared at her counterpart, finally understanding what was happening.

"...How?" Sakura-alike managed to choke out.

Sakura sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Menma and Hinata-alike stared disdainfully at Naruto's home.<p>

"You live here?" Hinata-alike wrinkled her nose at the old milk cartons and the empty ramen packages.

Naruto scratched his neck embarrassedly. "Yeah. Haven't had time to clean."

"Obviously." The Hyuuga rolled her pearl eyes.

Menma however, was more preoccupied with the fact that Naruto's (his?) parents were nowhere to be seen. "Where are our parents?"

Naruto stared at him directly in the eye, and clearly said: "Dead."

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me that in this universe, mom and dad didn't die, but Menma's parents did? Like, the roles reversed?"<p>

Sakura nodded at her counterpart.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"So your parents are famous! You're the son of a hero! Just like Sakura!" Hinata-alike sounded amazed.<p>

Naruto snorted. "The villagers didn't think along the same lines."

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"He wasn't treated like me at all? Why?"<p>

"Because, just like Menma, he is the 9 tails jinchuuriki."

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"That's right. You're also a jinchuuriki. And the village didn't care about who your parents were." Menma sounded incredibly angry.<p>

"They didn't knew who my father was. Hell! Even I didn't!"

"Still, no one should be treated like that." Hinata-alike fumed.

Naruto went silent.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"How dare they! His parents saved the village!"<p>

Sakura sighed. "In the villagers eyes, Naruto was not the _cage_ of the 9 tails. He _was_ the 9 tails. "

Sakura-alike sighed. "I suppose so."

The two stayed quiet for a few moments.

"May I sleep here? I don't really fancy going outside at this hour."

Sakura smiled at her counterpart. "Sure."

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"It isn't so bad right now. I've saved them from Pein, I've earned their trust and respect. I'm not only the son of a hero. I'm a hero."<p>

Hinata-alike looked like she was ready to punch something. "Still! You're a human being, and you deserved to be treated like one right from the start."

Menma just inquisitively stared at Naruto. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you save the village who hated you?" He murmured darkly.

Naruto smiled at him. "I've come to realize that vengeance never brings happiness. If I hadn't saved them, they'd be dead, and they'd never acknowledge me. I'd never fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage. I'd never earn their respect. I prefer happiness, not sorrow."

Hinata-alike didn't appear to be convinced, but Menma was lost in deep thought.

Naruto suddenly grinned. Oh, all this talk gave him enough time to think. He had the perfect excuse for not letting the Menmaverse duo sleep in his house! "There's not enough beds for everyone!" He stared at the girl and his counterpart in triumph.

Menma's eyes slitted as Hinata-alike exclaimed. "What?!"

Huh. Apparently not having a bed was a much more serious issue to them than all the sob story and philosophical speeches the two had previously heard.

"I only have a bed and a couch! Not enough room to all of us!" Naruto sing-songed while happily bouncing.

Menma and Hinata-alike exchanged a glance.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Hinata-alike gleefully slept on Naruto's bed, while Menma, being the gentleman he is towards his girlfriend, offered to sleep on the couch.<p>

"Bastards. Making me sleep in a sleeping bag. In my own house!" Naruto grumpily muttered, silently cursing his guests under his breath.

Both Menmaverse members semi-consciously smirked at Naruto's misery.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara was bored.<p>

But who wouldn't be? Even without Shukaku, Gaara still had problems to sleep. Normally he'd just read or do paperwork until morning arrived, but right now he was stuck with his 2 brothers inside a small inn.

The moon wasn't as interesting as it once was. It was much prettier in Suna.

But of course, in Konoha no one can stay bored for more than a few hours. Really, it was impossible.

And that's why an orange flash temporally blinded the redhead, whose eyes were in night mode.

Once the Kazekage's vision returned, he slowly recognized the persons inside his bedroom.

There was a boy. He was wearing the Kazekage hat, a T-shirt with a rainbow colored peace sign, and a blood red short. He was also smiling widely.

Next to him, was a taller boy. Said boy was wearing black social clothes, and a purple tie. His face was fairly handsome, and he had a fabulous body. His face looked annoyed.

Lastly, there was a girl. Her sandy hair was tied in spiked pigtails. She was wearing a lovely pink summer dress, and had two lavender fans, one in each hand. She was smiling sweetly.

Gaara's eyes widened. And that's saying something, since Gaara is never surprised.

The boy wearing the Kazekage's hat spoke first. "Hello! I'm your counterpart, Gaara no Sabaku! I'm also the Kazekage! No one believed I'd accomplish my dreams, but look! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Gaara cringed. God, his counterpart sounded like Naruto.

Gaara-alike had spoken so loudly, that Temari and Kankuro woke up.

The two sand siblings eyes widened once they realized who was speaking with Gaara.

"The hell!?" Kankuro yelled.

Kankuro-alike stared at him. "Oh, shut up. You knew we were coming."

Temari-alike was more gentle. "Yeah! We are really excited to finally meet you. Forgive my brother, he is grumpy when he's sleepy. I'm Temari." Then the girl actually _giggled_.

Temari looked ready to faint.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"I really love the Hokage mansion." Tsunade declared as she and Shizune relaxed inside the Hokage's bathtub.<p>

Shizune nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"I still can't believe that different dimensions exist. But there is actual proof. Living proof." Tsunade muttered while rubbing her temples.

"Indeed. And the worlds are so similar... yet so different." Shizune answered,

"Yeah..."

"We must announce to the village that there are Menmaverse members here, though. They would freak out if they saw Sasuke walking around, or saw two Narutos together."

Tsunade sighed. "You're right. Oh, the paperwork the elders are going to give me because of this. I'm tempted to make Menma send them to his Hokage. How dare she give so much work to herself."

Shizune shook her head in a disapproving motion.

Tsunade sighed again.

Suddenly, an orange light appeared.

"The fuck?" Tsunade exclaimed.

Two new persons were now inside the bathtub.

"Hello Hokage... sama..." The platinum haired man stopped as realized where he and his rival had appeared.

"Ahhhh!" Shizune yelled as Tsunade beat their sorry ass.

"How dare you peep at your own Hokage!" Tsunade punched them.

"Sorry, sorry! Don't beat an old man!" Gai-alike cried as Kakashi-alike tried to escape.

The two were unconscious in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>At the Uchiha Manor...<p>

All he could hear were giggles.

Sasuke-alike turned to left.

More giggling.

Sasuke-alike turned to the right.

A crashing noise, followed by laughter.

Sasuke-alike sighed.

With one of his rare frowns (one of his really rare 'you're in deep shit' frowns ) the poor teenager went to his brother's bedroom.

He didn't bother to knock, deciding that just trowing the door open would cause a better dramatic effect.

"For Kami's sake! It's 3:42am. Just shut... up..." The Uchiha slowly stopped himself once he realized what the two teenage girls were doing.

Tenten-alike was holding a pair of boxers.

His older brother's boxers.

(Insert eye twitch here)

Ino-alike was groggily sipping on a broken bottle of sake. (This explained the crashing sound heard earlier). The blonde was also hysterically giggling as Tenten-alike placed Itachi's boxers on top of her head mischievously.

So, the panda-girl was drunk too.

(Insert a slightly stronger eye twitch here)

That's when the blonde noticed him. "Sasuke-kun! Can you give us more boxers?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah! And more sake!" Tenten-alike demanded.

Sasuke-alike stared at the two for a few more minutes. In any other time, he would probably take advantage of their drunkness and make out with them or something. Hell! Normally he'd join them in their party! But right now he was just too tired to really do anything.

With a sigh, Sasuke-alike left the room.

_It's official. Women are all crazy. Even the shy and tomboyish ones._

* * *

><p><em>Soooo, did you like it? And don't ask me how Ino-alike and Tenten-alike got sake, since I have no idea. ;)<em>

_The sand sibs are here! And Kakashi and Gai too! Since the sand sibs did not appear in the movie, I'm going to write them like I think they would act and think. Let me know if you have any ideas. :D_

_ATLQ: If you're looking for Naruto FanFics, you should totally read Sakura, by Darkpetal16. And the sequel, Sasori, also by Darkpetal16. It's For a Good Cause I Swear, by Sarah1281 is pretty good too. If you prefer Harry Potter, give a chance to Moratorium, by (guess who?) Darkpetal16! Screw everything, read anything by Darkpetal16 and you should be fine! :)_

_Q: Who would be your perfect Narutoverse Boyfriend/Girlfriend? _

**_REVIEWS MAKE ME WARM. IS PRETTY COLD HERE IN BRAZIL, SO WARM UP MY LIFE PLEASE! XD_**


	6. Konohamaru's Revenge

_I'm back, baby! I really liked this chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! :)_

_I'd also like to say thanks to hyperomegasonic26, for being my Brain Storming Partner and Advisor! I really appreciate it. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto. At least in my wildest fantasies I do. XD_

* * *

><p>At the Hokage's office...<p>

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Why do you need to see us?" Naruto loudly inquired.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Damn it Naruto! Shut up! I have a really bad headache." She mumbled.

"You mean a really bad hangover." Menma said under his breath.

The Hokage glared at him, but let it go. "You two have a mission." She stated.

"Really? A mission? What rank is it?! A-rank or S-rank?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Mission? You can't send me on missions." Menma frowned.

"Yes I can. Different dimension or not, I'm still your Hokage." Tsunade answered Menma while ignoring Naruto.

"So, who's going with me? Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto continued.

"He." Tsunade pointed at Menma.

"What? But he's no fun!" Naruto whined.

Tsunade smirked. "Not my problem. And if I were you, I'd hurry. The mission is simple, you need to look for some bandits that are close to the east of the Fire Country border. They are D-ranked missing ninjas, so it should be easy. This is a C-rank mission."

"C-rank? The great Naruto Uzumaki don't take C-rank missions!" Naruto buffed.

"I agree. I don't really like C-ranks." Menma stated.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "This is not about what you want. Go and hurry, otherwise you'll miss the banquet."

The boys' interest piqued at the word banquet. "What banquet?" Naruto questioned.

"The banquet to greet all the Menmaverse members that are here, of course. It will happen tonight." Tsunade grinned at Naruto's indignant face.

"Then why are you sending us in a mission today?!" The blond yelled.

Tsunade's grin became wider. "Just for motivation."

"Argh! Alright! We'll do this stupid mission and be back in time for the banquet! Dattebayo!" Naruto declared.

And with that he grabbed the mission scroll and ran towards the East Gate. Menma sighed and followed him.

"And finally... peace." Tsunade smiled.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"This is <em>so<em> unfair." Konohamaru complained for the millionth time.

Moegi and Udon ignored him and continued moving the wooden boxes.

"Taking those boxes filled with food to the Hokage's mansion! What kind of lame mission is that?" The boy continued his whining.

Moegi and Udon continued to ignore him.

"And what will the Hokage do with so much food anyway? She'll become fat!"

"Konohamaru, shut up!" Moegi and Udon snapped.

Konohamaru seemed surprised, but continued to pout.

"Oh, come on! First cleaning the Uchiha Compound, now moving boxes? Those aren't ninja missions!"

"We know that. But still, if we want a better mission, we need to complete this one." Moegi explained.

"Well, I don't know about you. But I'm done with this. We don't even know why the Hokage need so much food!" Konohamaru said.

"Actually, we do. You weren't listening." Udon sighed.

"She needs this food for the banquet." Moegi added.

"Banquet? To who?"

Moegi and Udon looked at each other. "We don't know. But we believe that it has something to do with Sasuke and the people we saw inside the Uchiha manor." Udon admitted.

Konohamaru's eyes shined. "Oh? Sasuke? Well, well, well... then why don't we play a small prank on him?"

"Prank? Are you crazy? The Hokage will kill us!" Moegi warned.

"Not if she doesn't discover that we were responsible." Konohamaru grinned.

"And how, pray tell, will we accomplish that?" The girl demanded.

The Third's grandson opened his backpack dramatically...

...and took out a small and insignificant brown mushroom.

"A mushroom." Udon said incredulous.

"Not any mushroom! The man who sold it to me said it was a Moldshroom!" Konohamaru bragged.

"I've never heard about those mushrooms, and I'm training to be a medic ninja." Moegi pointed out.

"That's because these mushrooms are not from the Fire Country. But it doesn't matter. This baby is the key to our victory!" Konohamaru laughed maniacally.

Moegi and Udon sweat dropped. "Our victory?" Both snorted.

Konohamaru looked offended. "Yeah! Our victory! Our revenge!"

"But we never talked about getting revenge on Sasuke." Udon argued.

"Well, we are talking about it now! Come on, he did a lot of evil and deserves at least a prank!"

To his surprise, Moegi and Udon appeared to be considering the idea.

"What does this... moldshroom do?" Moegi finally questioned.

"It transforms all the food into mushrooms! But don't worry, the salesman said they aren't poisonous." Konohamaru explained.

"So you want us to turn all the food into mushrooms?" Udon asked.

"Not _all_ the food. Only Sasuke's tomatoes!" Konohamaru smiled evilly.

"Tomatoes?" His teammates inquired.

"Yep! I heard that Sasuke's favorite food are tomatoes, sooooo, let's turn all tomatoes into moldshrooms!" Konohamaru sing-songed.

His teammates went quiet for a few seconds.

"...Fine, let's do it!" Moegi and Udon approved with mischievous expressions.

"Yeah! Sasuke Uchiha will pay for leaving the village! Muahahahaha!" Konohamaru declared.

"Ha... ha... ha?" Udon tried to do an evil laugh, but it sounded more like a question.

"Kukukuku." Moegi copied Orochimaru's laugh.

Konohamaru and Udon stared at her with horrified expressions.

"You win." They concluded.

Moegi beamed.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Next to the Fire Country border...<p>

"So, do you like ramen?" Naruto tried breaking the ice.

"No." Menma answered.

Naruto stared at his counterpart incredulously.

"But ramen is the best thing in this whole wide world!" He argued.

"Exactly. Best thing in _this_ whole wide world."

"What do you eat, then?"

"Tsukemen, of course."

"What?! How can you eat that thing?!"

"Don't yell baka. Are you seriously a ninja?"

"Yes I am, but don't change the topic!"

"What have I said about being quiet?"

"I don't listen to traitorous counterparts that prefer tsukemen instead of ramen! You're a disgrace to all Narutos!"

"What do you mean all Narutos?! You're the only one!"

"Don't yell baka. Are you seriously a ninja?" Naruto quoted mockingly.

"Why you–"

Menma was interrupted by the sound of leaves being crushed.

Menma's eyes slitted as he whispered to Naruto.

"Okay. Listen, I'll distract whoever is there, the you'll get him–" Menma was interrupted by Naruto's shout.

"Who's there?! Come here and fight us like a man!" The blond yelled.

Menma face-palmed. "You _idiot_. Now they know that we are aware of their presence."

"So?"

"They're either going to run away or confront us later on, when we least expect it!"

"So the big bad Menma is scared of some D-rank bandits?"

"What?! No way!"

"I think you are. Besides, it could be a white rabbit."

"A white rabbit?" Menma mocked Naruto.

"Yep. A fluffy white rabbit. It happened in my first C-rank mission. Well, the white rabbit _was_ a distraction that Zabuza used on us, but still..."

Menma stared at Naruto for a few seconds. "You're crazy."

"Thanks, right back at you."

"Fuck off."

Naruto grinned. "No can do. I don't take orders from stupid tsukemen eaters."

Menma sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Not too far away from Naruto and Menma...<p>

"I swear! They could be _twins_!" Suigetsu stressed out the word twin.

"Suigetsu, that's impossible. That boy in an only child. He doesn't have siblings, much less a twin!" Karin said.

"But they were walking right there! One blond and one black haired! They seemed to be arguing about something!"

Suigetsu received blank stares from the other Taka members.

"...Have you eaten that herb that looked poisonous?" Juugo finally asked.

"What? No way!"

"I think he did. He is hallucinating." Karin snorted.

"I'm not hallucinating! I saw them! Really, I did!"

"Whatever you say Suigetsu, whatever you say."

Suigetsu gave up with an exasperated yell. "Argh! You'll see! You'll see, and be weirded out, and I'll laugh at your miserable expressions!"

The other Taka members ignored him.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Menmaverse...<p>

"Master! Master! I found out when the scroll will be used!" A masked man spoke as he stared at the old man.

"I see. Well?" The old man went directly to the point.

"They are going to use it in tonight! Then the scroll will be taken to the Anbu."

"That's good. So here's your mission. You'll infiltrate in Anbu and go to the local where the dimension traveling will occur. Use any means to get the scroll. I don't care if you have to kill. Just make sure to get the scroll."

"Of course Danzo-sama."

Danzo-alike smirked. Yeah, with the scroll in his possession, at least one Konoha would be his, and only his.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>At the Hokage Mansion's Kitchen...<p>

"So, do you remember the plan?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yep." Moegi answered.

"Uh, we have a plan?" Udon inquired.

Moegi and Konohamaru sweat dropped. "Yes. And it is simple. Part 1, wait till the kitchen is empty. Part 2, enter the kitchen. Part 3, drop the Moldshroom inside the tomato soup. Part 4, get the hell out of there." Konohamaru explained.

Udon stared at him. "What if someone catch us inside the kitchen?"

"Then we say that we forgot to bring a box." Moegi explained.

"Oh, I get it."

Konohamaru smirked. "Alright then. Let part 1 begin!"

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>"Look! She's going out!" Moegi pointed at the Chef's back.<p>

"Good. That's our chance! Let's go!" Konohamaru commanded.

The three kids pushed the window open. To any other shinobi, the window wouldn't be big enough for them to pass trough it, but thankfully, Konohamaru's team were still kids. Skinny (although Udon was a bit fat) and small kids.

With a giggle, Konohamaru dropped the Moldshroom inside the bubbling soup.

"Done, let's get out of here before–"

"And what are you three doing here?" Shizune (who just entered the kitchen) asked.

"We forgot to bring a box." Moegi lied.

"I see. And which box exactly did you forget to bring?"

Moegi opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

"That one!" Udon pointed at a random box.

"Oh, that one. And why exactly have you brought a box full of weapons to the kitchen?"

Konohamaru cursed Udon's box choice. "We brought the kunais in case the Chef needed more knifes." Yep, he was lying through his teeth.

"More knifes?" Shizune questioned.

"Yep! But since we already finished, we are going home! Uh... it was nice seeing you Shizune-san." And with that, Moegi grabbed Konohamaru and Udon by their shirts and dragged them out by the window.

Shizune stared at the kids with a calculating look before shaking her head and going back to Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>9:30pm, at the Hokage's Mansion...<p>

"Thank you for your invitation Hokage-sama." Gaara nodded towards Tsunade.

"Yeah! Nice to know that we are good friends!" Gaara-alike smiled enthusiastically.

Tsunade stared at both Gaaras before she tried to cover up a snicker with her hand.

"No problem Kazekage-sama."

"Don't call me that. It sounds too formal. Gaara-kun is fine." Gaara-alike said in an unnecessarily loud voice.

Tsunade snickered at Gaara's horrified look and nodded.

"Of course_ Gaara-kun_."

Now Temari and Kankuro were laughing at their brother's misfortune.

Everyone was already sitting down at a really long table. All Menmaverse members were invited, their Narutoverse counterparts as well.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"For once I agree with you crybaby." Temari sat down between Kankuro and the Shadow User.

"What are you doing here?" The lazy boy murmured tiredly.

Temari pointed at her counterpart.

Shikamaru snickered at the girly dress that Temari-alike was wearing.

Temari punched him. "Not. One. Word."

Then Temari-alike sat next to Shikamaru-alike.

"There you are, Suna-hime!" Shikamaru-alike smiled at her.

Temari-alike nodded happily. "Yes. Here I am, Shadow-kun."

"Suna-hime?" Temari whispered.

"Shadow-kun?" Shikamaru muttered.

The duo stared at their counterparts and gasped.

Their counterparts were holding hands.

As in, grabbing each other's fingers.

What the fuck?

"What are you looking at?" Temari-alike asked confusedly.

Temari pointed at her counterpart's hand.

Temari-alike giggled. "We have been dating for three years now." She smiled.

The table became incredibly silent.

Kankuro was silently fuming. Gaara looked slightly shocked.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide. "...I'm sorry. Did you say dating?"

Temari-alike nodded, not noticing the strange silence that had taken place. "For three years."

"For Kami's sake, _no_." Temari whispered.

"Oh yeah! I knew it! I always knew this would happen!" Ino shouted, effectively breaking the silence.

"So you two really are dating?" Kankuro glared at Shikamaru.

"What? No!" They both answered.

"But they are." Kankuro pointed at their Menmaverse selves accusingly.

"Only because it is an alternate dimension, meaning that impossibles things happen there!" Temari retorted.

"Or it could mean that your love is so great that even in a different dimension you two need to snog each other." Hinata-alike said in a devious voice, loving the trouble her words would cause.

Temari looked ready to retort, but the food arrived, effectively shutting her.

"And voilà! The food is ready!" One of the maids entered the dinning room, not noticing the tense atmosphere.

The maid served the food dramatically, shutting her eyes and placing it on top of the table.

Poor servant. If only she had noticed what that small mushroom that had been placed in the tomato soup did...

"We are eating mushrooms?" Sakura-alike raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! Where did you get that... idea..." The maid stopped once she saw the food.

No, let me rephrase that. Once she saw the mushrooms. The red, green and blue poisonous looking mushrooms.

So much for a great banquet.

* * *

><p><em>If you ship ShikaTema, you may believe Hinata-alike's answer.<em>

_If you don't ship ShikaTema, you may believe Temari's answer._

_It is entirely up to you. ;)_

_Did you like this chapter? Where can I improve? Any ideas?_

_A: I don't think any Naruto character would have the patience to deal with me. *rubs head sheepishly*_

_Q: If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, which food you'd choose?_

**_GIVE ME REVIEWS AND I'LL LET YOU WORK WITH ME IN MY WORLD DOMINATION PLAN! MUAHAHA!_**


	7. World Mushroom War

_Hello! Another fresh chapter for your enjoyment._

_Thanks for all the kind reviews. Really. They make me feel all bubbly and happy. =3_

_Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, but sadly, Naruto is not one of them_

* * *

><p>"Those mushrooms look poisonous." Sakura mentioned, while poking one of the dark green fungi with her chopstick.<p>

"Indeed. I've never seen this kind of mushroom before." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the maid – who looked ready to faint– inquisitively.

"I assure you that I have no doing in this... mess. This was supposed to be a tomato soup! Not a bunch of weird looking mushrooms." She answered quickly.

"Well, mushrooms are edible, aren't they?" Choji asked hopefully.

Shizune hesitated, but answered. "Some species are. But they normally don't have such vibrant colors. I wouldn't eat them."

Tsunade sighed. "It looks like the banquet won't be happening today. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"What!?" Choji exclaimed, looking crestfallen.

"I agree with you Hokage-sama." Gaara nodded at the Hokage.

"I second that." Sakura-alike agreed with Gaara.

"Very well, then let's go– Choji! Don't swallow! I order you to stop munching! Vomit! Right now!" Tsunade and the rest of the table stared at the Akimichi, who was eating a small blue mushroom.

Choji's eyes widened, before he began eating more mushrooms at a quicker speed.

"Those mushrooms are delicious!" He said between bites and chews.

Everyone stared at him, waiting for something bad to happen. But everything seemed to be okay.

"Well, if nothing is wrong, I guess I could at least prove some of the mushrooms." Kiba announced, his hand reaching for the closest fungi.

_Are you crazy? I can smell this thing's poison from here! And you can too! You'll end up sick. _Akamaru barked.

_Listen to me, I give good advice._ Akamaru-alike bragged.

Kiba-alike snorted, while grabbing a mushroom just to piss off Akamaru-alike.

Akamaru-alike rolled his eyes (can dogs even do that?) at his partner. He liked Kiba-alike's counterpart much better than the Menmaverse self. Akamaru wasn't that bad either.

And that's what started it. Pretty soon, almost everyone proved the mushrooms, instantly becoming in love with them.

Only two people were smart enough to stay away from the fungi, and those were Gaara and Sakura-alike. Tsunade and Shizune would have stayed away too, but Lee stuffed a mushroom down their throats, insisting that the Hokage and her assistant should prove that delicious piece of heaven.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Konohamaru and his team were silently observing the result of their revenge from the window. And it really wasn't what they had in mind.<p>

"Well, that was an epic failure." Moegi concluded.

"Yeah..." Konohamaru looked frustrated.

"So we broke inside the Hokage's kitchen, got caught by Shizune, and had to lie our way out all for nothing?" Udon asked.

Moegi and Konohamaru sighed in response.

Suddenly, Konohamaru's eyes gained a new glint. "But that's alright! We'll get him someday. Even if it kill us!"

Moegi and Udon stared at Konohamaru with newly regained hope. They were about to suggest pranks to pull off on Sasuke when they heard a yell.

"There are no more mushrooms?!" Screamed Sakura.

"No way!" Ino shouted.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru –Konohamaru and His team Le Gasped– yelled.

There were some minutes of silence. The three genins' eyes widened at the scene.

Everyone who had eaten a mushroom was purple. Dark purple. With little mushrooms growing on their arms, backs, and legs.

The silence was broken by Kiba, who was staring at Shino quite intently. "You look like a nice mushroom. I bet you're delicious."

Another Le Gasp!

And Shino answered, sounding very out of character, "You look just as tasty." The Aburame licked his lips. (Not that anyone saw that, with the jacket and all).

More Le Gasping!

"You two look positively appetizing." Kankuro declared.

"My mouth is watering right now." Tenten-alike smirked.

Becoming blue faced due to so many consecutive Le Gasps!

"I declare World Mushroom War! Every man for himself!" Tsunade punched the table with her chakra filled hands, breaking the wood surface in half.

And with that, Kiba jumped, using Four Legs Technique on Shino, who already had some chakra eating bugs forming a protective barrier around him.

Hinata and Hinata-alike began trying to seal each other's chakra points, with little success.

Sakura was in a heated chakra control battle with Tsunade, while trying to avoid Shizune's senbons.

And soon enough everyone was fighting.

And Konohamaru's team had no clue to what was happening.

"You said that Moldshrooms weren't poisonous!" Moegi accused Konohamaru.

"But that's what the salesman said! I never knew they did... this."

The window was broken. The genins stared with horror at a purple faced Sasuke-alike. He was grinning sadistically, staring at them like they were his dinner.

The three genin run away as fast as they could.

"Don't eat me! I'm not a mushroom!"

"He became a cannibal! Call the ANBU! The jounins! The madhouse!"

"Help! S.O.S.! Mayday!"

And none of them noticed that Sasuke-alike wasn't following them, choosing to go to the Uchiha Compound instead.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>At the village gates, an... interesting conversation was going on.<p>

Menma was looking slightly mad, carrying three knocked out bandits on his own.

Naruto however, was happily talking to a blond figure who looked almost identical to him.

Said blond person was standing next to a red headed woman, who was whispering things like 'Monster huh? Demon? I'll give them a demon, dattebane' in a scarily low voice.

Close behind them were three more persons. One was a blonde woman, talking to an rather large chested brunette. A dark and mysterious man examining the area with his blood red eyes.

Menma sighed, remembering how their not so needed reinforcements arrived.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Tsunade wasn't lying when she said that the mission would be easy.

With a last punch, Menma finished the last shitty bandit who had made both him and his counterpart go on this stupid C-rank mission.

"Why are you always so violent?" Naruto asked.

Menma shrugged. Hell if he knew.

"I mean, you could have simply pressed his pressure point."

Menma ignored the comment.

"That would have caused less blood. It's really difficult to clean blood from your clothes you know."

The dark haired teenager rolled his eyes, walking away.

"Hey! We can't just leave their bodies here!"

"Then pick them up."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not your pack donkey!"

"Could have fooled me." Menma muttered.

Naruto's glare intensified. "You're worse then that teme."

But Menma was already a few paces ahead of him, so he just picked up the bodies (muttering every curse he knew, even inventing new ones) and followed his Tsukemen lover counterpart.

And that's when it happened. A bright orange light.

Naruto and Menma's eyes widened, they recognized the orange flash far too well.

"But we weren't informed that more people would be coming." Menma muttered.

Naruto was confused.

"Originally just some teams and senseis would come. All teams arrived, and I think I saw some senseis too. Nobody was supposed to use the scroll apart from those individuals." Menma explained. Naruto took a fighting pose, ready to fight whoever was coming...

...Only to be glomped by Menma's mother.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina-alike smiled, holding the boy tightly.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, before he smiled and hugged her back. "Long time no see, mom." He greeted her, throwing the bandits bodies at Menma.

Menma watched their hug with an almost jealous look.

"Your old man don't receive a hug?" Minato-alike pretended to be hurt.

Naruto stuck his tongue at him. "I like mom better."

Menma rolled his eyes and placed a finger inside his mouth in a disgusted gesture.

But Minato-alike only laughed and hugged Naruto. "Oh, hey Menma." He said, finally noticing his son.

Menma sighed. He wasn't jealous of his parents. _Please_, of _course_ he wasn't.

At least that's what he kept saying to himself.

Someone cleared her throat, making Naruto and Menma realize who else had arrived.

Tsunade-alike stood next to Shizune-alike. Both seemed troubled. Itachi-alike was lazily following them.

"Hokage-sama." Menma acknowledged Tsunade-alike, who nodded in response.

"Naruto, Menma," Tsunade-alike addressed them. "I need to speak with my counterpart. It's an emergency. May you lead the way?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure thing. We were heading back to Konoha anyways. C'mon, follow me."

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>(Flashback End)<p>

Menma stared at his parents and Naruto. He wasn't jealous. Nope. Not at all.

...Okay, maybe just a little.

The boy growled and decided to think about other things instead. His eyes semiconsciously stared at his Hokage. Why was she here? She specifically mentioned that she wouldn't be coming when she assigned his team and the others this mission.

And why was she bringing Itachi with her? It wasn't a secret that Itachi was more loyal to the village then to the Akatsuki, but that didn't change the fact that he was still the missing ninja that murdered his clan for no apparent reason.

What was his Hokage planning? Menma was trying to find an answer to this question, but a scream brought him back to the real world.

"Don't eat me! I'm not a mushroom!"

"He became a cannibal! Call the ANBU! The jounins! The madhouse!"

"Help! S.O.S.! Mayday!"

The 7 ninjas tensed, looking around for any possible threat.

Their eyes fell on top of the Hokage's Mansion, where many screams and crash sounds were coming from.

They wasted no time in running to help.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Taka entered the Uchiha Compound silently.<p>

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll go and look inside the Uchiha Library. Suigetsu and Juugo will look for anything suspect inside the houses, while Karin keeps watch. Understood?" Sasuke whispered.

The rest of Taka nodded.

Karin observed her male teammates disappear inside the compound, leaving her alone.

The redheaded woman wasn't really happy to be left alone. She might not admit it out loud, but the stories about Uchiha ghosts haunting the compound did make her feel unease.

She had no idea of how much time she was standing still, hidden in the shadows, listening to every sound carefully.

Some screams almost made her pee herself.

"Don't eat me! I'm not a mushroom!"

"He became a cannibal! Call the ANBU! The jounins! The madhouse!"

"Help! S.O.S.! Mayday!"

Could it be... a ghost? Nah, ghosts didn't exist, did they?

Karin was feeling sick. Couldn't her teammates just hurry?

Then Karin felt a familiar chakra signature, she felt relieved. "Sasuke-kun!" She smiled at the familiar dark silhouette.

"You look absolutely tasty." Sasuke-alike told her, his face still hidden by the shadows of night.

Karin flushed, before giggling girlishly. "I never knew you were so... naughty Sasuke-kun." She placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

The Uchiha approached her. "I want to devour you, little mushroom."

Karin raised an eyebrow. Little mushroom? _Really_?

The woman watched her crush walk towards her with a bubbly feeling in her stomach. Finally her Sasuke-kun realized that she was the one!

But then he came out of the shadows.

She paled.

Sasuke... her dear Sasuke-kun's face was purple, and he was covered on mushrooms. A maniacal glint in his eyes warned her that maybe he wasn't kidding about eating her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She let a high-pitched scream out, running to find her teammates as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>( ◉ ∀ ◉ )<p>

* * *

><p>Suigetsu poked his nose out of the door. Another useless and boring house. He and Juugo had parted ways a few houses ago, since they didn't have any time to waste. And now Suigetsu was stuck with the terrible job of looking for scrolls and books inside unclean and spider-filled houses.<p>

His thoughts vaguely wondered to Karin. If she were here, he certainly wouldn't be so bored.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Suigetsu jumped. He knew this voice all too well. "Karin?" He muttered in disbelief.

Karin appeared. Running madly towards him, her face a sick tone of milk.

"Suigetsu!" She yelled. Was that _relief_ in her voice?

"What the hell woman? You're supposed to keep watch!" He glared at her. Just think about the demon and BOOM! She appears.

"There's no time for bickering Suigetsu. Something terrible has happened." She was shivering. He vaguely wondered why.

"Sasuke has been possessed by a Zombie plague." She said, her voice serious and with only a small hint of fear.

Suigetsu watched her with an 'are you joking?' expression for a few minutes, before he began laughing madly. "Zombie plague?" He was having a hard time breathing.

Karin frowned at him. "I'm dead serious. I saw him. He's purple, and some mushrooms are growing on his skin."

He slowly stopped laughing, wrinkling his nose. "Thanks for the scary mental image."

"Anytime." She answered, her voice icy. "Now let's save Sasuke-kun."

Suigetsu's eyes glinted. Time to mess with Karin. "Oh dear Karin.. If Sasuke had been infected, then there's nothing we can do about it." He said in a false concerned voice.

Karin's eyes widened. "We've got to try! We're talking about _Sasuke-kun_."

He patted her back. "I'm sorry Karin."

Karin stared at him for a few minutes, before slapping him.

"What was that for?!" Suigetsu rubbed his injured cheek.

"This is no time for giving up! I'm going to save Sasuke, and you're coming with me. We'll save him, or die trying." She said in s stern voice.

"I don't really like the prospect of dying for Uchiha."

"Too bad. You're still coming."

Suigetsu sighed. He desperately needed to stop wishing things. They might come true and haunt him afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! <em>

_Any feedback?_

_A:Pizza. The brazilian black and white chocolate pizza. Yum._

_Q:What's your favorite book?_

**_REVIEW AND WIN A VIRTUAL COOKIE! =P_**


End file.
